Deliver Us
by Shini02
Summary: Oneshot. There will be no forgiveness for them. EnricoxYumie.


**Disclaimer:** Hirano owns them, I play with them. Oh, and some really old dude owns _Our Father_, obviously.

* * *

**Deliver Us**

Enrico knelt in front of the alter, head bowed and eyes closed. In his folded hands he held a broken rosary, the silver chain snapped in two at odd angles. He prayed quietly, whispering the words of the Lord's Prayer fiercely, as though the fiery intensity of his words would cleanse his dirty soul.

_Our Father who art in Heaven..._

He looked up and was greeted by Christ's gaze, stone cold and lifeless, and still it seemed those ceramic eyes mocked him. They seemed to glitter with amusement, but Enrico could have imagined that. He hoped he had. Or was it really that silly for him to pray and ask for forgiveness for something that had gone beyond his control?

_...hallowed be Thy name._

It wasn't so silly, if Enrico thought about it. It had been an act of nature, hadn't it? It truly had gone beyond his control – Christ knew if he could have, he would have put an end to things before they had escalated to the point they reached. And God had forgiven far more trivial things. So there was hope for Enrico yet. Wasn't there?

_Thy kingdom come._

The previous night had started most others, with Enrico tidying up the alter after a late mass. Then _she_ showed up, her long hair tied back neatly back in a low ponytail. It was only when the nun had closed the distance between herself and Enrico, pressing her breasts to his chest, that Enrico realized that he was face-to-face with the crueler of the two souls that resided in the Japanese body.

_Thy will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven._

"Come with me, Father," she had said in a dangerous tone, which combined with her faint accent made his blood boil. Before Enrico could protest, she had his rosary held tight in her fist and was tugging him out of the church and toward his sleeping quarters.

_Give us this day our daily bread..._

The hallways seemed like a blur as he was led to his room by the berserker, following like an obedient dog on a leash because he was too dumbstruck to react properly to the situation. A part of him wanted to scream at her and shove her away and ask what in the name of God she was trying to pull. But most of him wanted to know just what she had in mind, and how he anticipated the potential sin (the way any man would).

_...and forgive us our trespasses... _

"W-wait," Enrico said but it was too late. She closed the door behind him and pulled him forward using the chain in her hand, which snapped mere seconds later and fell in pieces to the floor.

_...as we forgive those who trespass against us..._

And then he could recall falling to the bed, his eyes trained on her as she removed her holy garb to reveal a body the Devil most likely hand-crafted. She came to him the way a nightmare seeks out a dreamer: slowly and quietly, and he knew what was to come but he could not escape the inevitable. Thinking back, Enrico decided that it could have been destiny, since he had been rendered so helpless.

_...and lead us not into temptation..._

"Father?"

Enrico's breath caught in his throat and he stopped staring into the eyes of his Savior as he stood and brushed off his knees, then pocketed the broken chain.

"Yes, Sister Takagi?" He asked, turning around. He was only somewhat relieved to find himself staring into dark brown doe-like eyes, looking him up and down nervously.

"I, um," she stammered and played her hands together, "I have a message for you."

_...and deliver us from evil..._

Enrico watched in slight horror as the nun reached up and removed her glasses. For the first time since he had known her, he watched those wide, naturally fearful eyes narrow into the cruel eyes of a killer. She walked forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for takin' me to Heaven last night, boss," she whispered before walking away with her hands held behind her back in mock innocence, the way she used to when she was a child. The tactic she used to use when she wanted to get out of trouble.

If only it were that simple now, Enrico thought as he left the church, ridding himself of Christ's eerie gaze. It wouldn't be so easy to get out of this particular mess.

_Amen._

-End


End file.
